Baking Aisle Intervention
by bleeker8
Summary: Kurt and Blaine run into Karofsky at the supermarket.


Kurt and Blaine were trying to watch a movie but Finn, prostrate on the couch with mono was making it almost impossible. Every few seconds he would let out a horrible moan.

"I mean really, Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"I feel terrible. So terrible that probably only one of your triple layer chocolate cakes would be the only thing in the world that would keep me from making these horrible groaning noises all night."

"Finn!" Kurt swatted at him. "You are doing all this for cake?" Kurt rolled his eyes but secretly he was delighted. Finn loved it when he baked.

That's how Blaine and Kurt ended up at Goldenberg Groceries. Kurt was leading Blaine to the grocery aisle when suddenly he yanked at Blaine's arm and pulled him down the wrong aisle.

Kurt had just spotted Karofsky in a store uniform-with his dad and a cute three-year-old boy who he imagined must be Karofsky's brother. The three year old was crying.

"Be quiet now." The dad muttered. "Or I'll give you something to cry about."

"Dad, he fell out of the cart. He's hurt." Dave said picking up the small kid.

"Don't baby him." Mr. Karofsky said simply. "You'll turn him gay."

Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine. He was still gripped onto his friends arm.

"That's not how someone ends up gay." Dave informed his father.

"Really?" The dad muttered. "Since when did you become such an expert on faggots?"

"Ugh," Blaine groaned.

Dave turned to his little brother. "C'mon. If you stop crying I'll let you ride on the toy fire engine. I think I've got a couple quarters." Dave carried his little brother to the front of the store.

"We've got to hide." Kurt said. "He can not see me." And they went back to the produce section. "I didn't know Karofsky works here."

They waited until Mr. Karofsky checked out and Dave helped him carry the bags out.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here quick." Kurt said. "We can go to Safeway."

"No," Blaine replied walking them to the baking aisle. He put a couple cake mixes in their basket. "We are not going anywhere. What else do you need?"

"It's not worth it." Kurt said, looking toward the front doors.

"It was probably the end of his shift. And we are not getting chased out of anywhere because of some bully. Get your stuff."

"Did you hear his dad?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head. "Almost makes you feel sorry for the guy."

Suddenly, Kurt pulled a bag of flour off the shelf and smashed it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt flagged down the old guy manager and pointed to the mess. "I am so sorry."

The man nodded. "Clean up on aisle six," The manager announced right as Karofsky came back through the doors. A moment later Dave appeared in the aisle with a broom.

He looked up at the two boys for a minute, then he nodded toward the floor. "You do that on purpose?"

Kurt shook his head. "It was an accident." He said but suddenly his voice was failing him.

Dave just started sweeping.

"You're not going to beat me up for that?" Kurt finally asked.

Karofsky stopped sweeping, looked up at Kurt and then laughed. "This ain't high school, Hummel. It's the baking aisle." There was a pause. "Plus, I work here. I need this job and my boss would probably frown on me assaulting the costumers." He nodded towards Blaine's uniform. (Did that guy always have that on?) "Plus, I don't come from some rich family that can afford to send me to some fancy boys school."

"I'm not rich either!" Said Kurt, offended. "My dad is a mechanic. He has to scrimp and save and sacrifice to send me to Dalton to get away from you! He owns a shop."

"Whoa," Dave said. Then, "The one on Third Street?"

"Yep." Kurt said, going from offended to confused.

"I guess I won't be taking my car there. I'm guessing your dad would not welcome me as a customer. I've got to get my muffler replaced on the truck. I guess I'll take it to that place in Crowley."

"That guy overcharges." Kurt said. "For shoddy work. Len over in Highland is a really nice guy. He'd do a good job for you."

Suddenly, Dave laughed. "Thanks for the tip, Hummel." He expected Kurt and his boyfriend to go now but Kurt just kept staring at him.

"Your brother is cute." Kurt said.

Karofsky sighed. So they did see his brother and his dad. "He is."

"Do you have more siblings?" Kurt continued and Blaine figured out what he was trying to do.

"I am the oldest of six."

"Six!" Kurt eyes flew open, "Wow."

Dave shrugged.

"Is your family religious?" Blaine asked.

Dave stopped sweeping again and cocked his head to the side. "What is this? Another one of your interventions."

"We heard what your dad said." Kurt said.

Dave stared hard at the sophomore. "I work here. This is almost as bad as trying to imply something about me in the middle of a school stairway during passing time."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged another look.

"Move along." Dave said, "I've got to get this mess cleaned up. The truck arrives soon and I've got to unload it and get the shelves stocked before I can go home for the night."

"It's gets better," Kurt said. "I promise. It gets better."

He stared down Karofsky who was staring him down. He thought he saw Karofsky's lip tremble but then the linebacker said, "I have no idea what you are talking about Hummel."

Then the football player turned and left.

"C'mon," Blaine said pulling Kurt toward the check out. "That was nice of you."

Kurt shrugged. The whole encounter just made him sad.

The old guy checked them out. "Friends of Dave?" He said. "He's such a nice kid. Good boy. Shoveled the walk for my wife and me after I fell and hurt my ankle. Came over every time it snowed for weeks. I'm glad he's got good friends like you. I probably shouldn't say anything, but he's been having a hard time lately. He won't say nothing but something's bothering him. Come back soon. Friends of Dave are welcome anytime."


End file.
